


Making the best of an odd situation

by pixiedurango



Series: The Arya Trevelyan Files [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Romance, Swearing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate part 1 of the Arya Trevelyan files. This is how her way began from being a cocky Apostate to become an Inquisitor who is not only a true and wise leader but also a good friend and lover.<br/>(gotta sort out how to re arrange the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the best of an odd situation

This was by far the weirdest thing ever happened. Ever!

After waking up in some prison cell, arms bound and with a green mark on her left hand that was itching like fuck, events had not been stopping getting fucked up more and more for Arya.

A darkhaired warrior woman with piercing eyes and a constant foul mood, Dwarfes wielding crossbows with a girls name, bald Elven hobos who forced her to put this green itching thing up to this strange green pussy-shaped things in the sky to close them… - and even more crazy: it worked! Then some chantry-folks who made no secret that they would like to see her in prison or even better burned to ashes…

Irritating talk about a conclave and her own brain being just… _empty!_

In the beginning she almost feared that they might have made her tranquil. But then she sensed her anger… no… her _rage_! And so this luckily had not happened.

There was no time for questions. They were constantly ambushed. From _demons_.

_Holy fucking Andraste, what had happened here?_

She had understood that the Divine Justina was dead and that this conclave had been attacked. And that some accused _her_ of having done that… _weird shit!_

The warriors’ name was Cassandra. Arya was not sure if she was a person she would like to know better, but she was certain that she’d better not start to have beef with her. The Dwarfs’ name was Varric and he seemed witty and laid back. But his crossbow was a masterpiece and he knew how to use it. The Elven hobo had introduced himself as Solas and he said he was an apostate. Arya had kept her mouth shut about her own being an apostate for some shitload of time since she escaped the probably most boring place in the world: The Ostwick Circle of Magi. Playing the nobility card as a Trevelyan and pretending she was still a circle mage seemed wiser. At least for now.

There was definitely some really serious stuff going on and the moment they asked her the first time about what to do she just stared at them in disbelieve. Anyway, she opted for the mountain for she just felt that if she was one of the missing soldiers she would have appreciated when someone came for her.

More fucking demons and still no answers.

Not even when they entered the remains of the temple of sacred ashes she fully understood what was going on. This voice out of the fade, the vision of Justinia, her own voice and finally that demon-thing that unfortunately was no vision at all… it all overwhelmed her and when it was done, Arya did not remember how exactly she had managed to stay alive.

Instead… she _fainted._

~  ~   ~

Arya woke up and remembered. At least the recent events.

A terrified Elven girl bowed down in front of her when she found her awake. She did not understand why she did that but Arya tried to be kind to her. The girl could not run off fast enough to tell Cassandra that she was up so Arya hurried to get up her self  to see what was going on with her own eyes.

In a chest she found some decent clothes to put on. And a staff was leaning against the wall, she took it.

When Cassandra had seen her first wielding a staff after they slayed their first demons together, she had tried to force her to let the weapon down and Arya had laughed right into her face.

„Do you really think I need a staff to hurt you?” she had dared the warrior and all in a sudden she was able to see behind the mask of the angry woman. There was a soft core behind all that gruff yelling and accusing. And the ability to admit mistakes beyond all the disgruntled noises she made.  She admitted that she could not expect to take her into all this danger without any weapons. She even shared her healing potions with her and the last glance she gave her, was a thoughtful serious look as if to check on her if she would be able to deal with this weird situation. Arya felt that Cassandra was a true and honorable person.

Well despite the fact that she seemed to be an uber-templar of some kind.

The way up to the chantry, where she was supposed to go, was the weirdest walk she ever had taken. People were standing alongside the way murmuring, some even cheering of some kind and when she first heard „Herald of Andraste” she could not bring it together with her own person.

Finally in the chantry, she was almost happy to see any familiar faces. But the talk remained weird. When Cassandra eventually smashed a big old book on the table and cut off that chantry-guy Roderick by „re-installing the Inquisition of Old” Arya was completely lost.

But she kept silent for she had the feeling that the people here at least would not try to hunt her down and make her tranquil. She even hoped they would help her preventing just that by offering protection of some kind. Arya was eager to learn what would be the price for that protection.

The price seemed to be life threatening missions to rebuild this Inquisition-thing, closing this rifts what meant more fucking demons to slay and a lot of other stuff she was not able to memorize.

But it also came with a bed here in haven, an aspiring little army that would protect her and at least the chance of warm food and proper clothing now and then without being forced to sell your self or at least your soul for.

She decided to stay. For now.

~  ~   ~

Next time Cassandra summoned her into the backroom of the chantry where they seemed to have settled the headquarter of this so called Inquisition, Arya was surprised to see new faces already beside Cassandra and Leliana.

A dark haired noble girl she could swear she had seen somewhere before. When she heard her name, Josephine Montilyet, she was sure that they had played as children at least once.

And then there was _him_.

Commander Cullen. _Knight_ -Commander Cullen Rutherford. Former or not, T _emplars_ were not her very favorite at the moment and though she instantly recognized that he was cute of some kind,  she kept her guards up. The times when Templars could be her friends and even lovers were definitely gone. At least at the moment it was no good idea. Cute or not. But his broad shoulders and the slim waist, the blond hair - seemingly curly but kept in control somehow - some stubble that made him look less boyish, soft amber eyes and the scar on the right side of his upper lip… she liked what she saw and it gave her a sweet warm feeling in the tummy and below.

He kept staring at her. Awkwardness all in a sudden. His hand was grabbing at the back of his neck, not really able to stand her inspection. She kept on checking him up from head to toes, her lips curled to a daring smirk. She simply could not help it. It was the way she was used to act towards men she considered attractive. It was the common way for her to react when she figured out she needed something from a man. This one here, was sweet and beside that she could imagine having him on her side could be rather useful.

His talking still made sense - as far as she could follow - but he was clearly distracted.

She knew this looks on her. First the attraction and then the confusion and sometimes even the fear when they recognized that she was a mage. Usually she would have tried to avert people from their inconvenient feelings about her assuming her being a mage. Joking, or hitting on them, playing her charms or telling stories. But now things might have changed. They needed her and they were fine with what she was as long as she was willing to help. She decided to keep an eye on this cute blonde commander.  See if he could handle her.

She was all in for saving the world and fight for something good and whatnot… but she was not going to do that while being forced into being a chantry sister. _Putting ones live at stake should at least have some perks_ , Arya thought.

But she realized that it would be necessary to tell them who she really was, soon.That Nightingale, Leliana scared the crap out of her and she was sure she would find out about her anyway. While the people in front of her kept talking, Aryas thoughts wandered from the subject and even away from the handsome templar in front of her.

Survival instincts had taken over and she gauged already opportunities on her next steps.

Arya was so distracted by her own problems she almost missed the end of the meeting.

~  ~   ~

Makers _Breath_ , Cassandra could have warned him.

Cullen fled the meeting room right the moment the gathering was over and almost ran out of the chantry. He was expected back on the training grounds soon but he took the time to walk around the village for a bit longer than usual, taking the long way down to the gate. He needed a few moments of solitude to focus again.

He had been prepared that he would feel awkward in her presence. As much as he always felt awkward in the presence of women, especially ones he felt attracted to. And he just learned that he clearly _was_ attracted to the Herald of Andraste…

But they could have told him, that she was a _mage_.

This fact disturbed him more than he wanted to admit. 

Of course it did not matter at all but also could change anything. With this conflict between Apostates and Templars out there. The way the Inquisition would appear to the people, the values they would represent…

It all depended on what kind of mage she was. What kind of _person_ she was.

And beside that it would determine for him how he would be able to deal with her.

„Commander.” he almost froze. _Her_ voice. Calling him. He turned around and saw her approaching him with a fast step. She smiled. Friendly but at the same time strangely daring. „Got a moment?”

„Well…” he scratched the back of his neck until he became aware how awkward this made him look and he stopped. „Of course, Herald…”

„Name’s Arya!”

„Cullen… I mean… I… am Cullen… No need for the title either.” he managed to put out somehow. What could she want from him?

Arya had just decided when she stepped out of the chantry, that she needed to tell this Inquisition people the truth _now_. Her being an Apostate for much longer than the mage rebellion was a thing.  A few moments she had been torn between Cassandra and Cullen but as most of the time Arya went with her guts. And for this after Cullen.

Cassandra was a straight and honorable person and Cullen was a soldier who was used to follow orders. Both were at least mentally still bound to some templar traditions but Arya had dealt with common Templars before and so she felt more familiar with someone like Cullen. Seekers were more like a myth to her and she was not sure what was to expect from a Seeker facing her confession. Maybe she thought she could handle this templar just as good as the templars she knew when she was still in the circle. Wrapping them around her finger if necessary. She hoped she would find an ally when she finally had to tell it to Cassandra and Leliana. And in the worst case she was even ready to fight and run. Would not have been the first time in her life.

They had resumed their walk down Havens main street and passed the tavern. For a short moment she thought about inviting him to sit down while they talked, but found her self more comfortable while in motion and in open space. Walking next to each other at least would not force them to look into their faces. 

Finally they reached the gates of Haven and stepped outside. When the man in charge saw Cullen stepping outside the gate, he ran towards them in an instant handing over a report. She had already started to ask him questions about him self, and he had told her how Cassandra had offered him his position and how he came here because he was sure that the Inquisition was the only hope for the people right now. He was talking with all his enthusiasm, when he realized that she had not contributed anything to the conversation anymore after he started to ramble. Cullen blushed.

„Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture.”

Her grin went definitely on the cheeky side. „Noooo. But when you got one prepared, I’d _love_ to hear it.”

He chuckled. Still his ears burning. „Another time perhaps.” when he looked up and he met her vibrant violet eyes. He stumbled upon his words and had to clear his throat before he was able to continue somehow: „I… am… errrm… there is still a lot of work ahead.” Cullen was utterly grateful when right in this moment another recruit showed up handing him over a report of one of his commanders out in the fields. And when he turned back on Arya, he had regained some confidence and he was able to throw a daring smile  of some sort back at her while he smirked: „As I was saying…”

She just grinned back at him and he again felt sheepish and awkward. But she showed no intention to leave so he assumed that she still wanted to talk to him. He felt irritated and flattered at the same time.

They turned to the left and walked together down the snow covered road, passing the stables and the forge. Though they were in the middle of winter, the day was sunny and surprisingly warm for a mid-winters day. Arya had to admit she enjoyed talking to the man but still needed to figure out how dangerous it was to open up to this Inquisition and she started to ask him about him being a Templar. She learned about how he became one, how his training was, how determined he was as a Templar and how much of it still was important to him.

He tried to ask back a bit about her being from Ostwick and she avoided to go too much into detail. She was not sure whether he recognized her reluctance or not but he did not insist on learning more. So finally she went out of patience. She never was someone who could tip toe around anything for long and so she began: „I would like to have your opinion about a personal matter.” she tried to put it as professional as she could, pretending being confident and exactly knowing what she did.

„Well… errrm… of course, Herald… my lady… Arya.” Cullen blushed while he was asking his self, why she would consult him of all people for opinions about personal matters. But he did not dare to ask for her reasons.

„Cullen, I need to talk to you about mages.”

„I see. What do you want to discuss?”

„Your opinion about them.”

„Them? Or you?” he asked back.

„Is there a difference?” Arya raised one brow.

„Probably…” his amber eyes hardened a bit when he searched her face now.

Had he gone suspicious? And if so? What would happen? Arya thought quickly. He may occur to be sweet, boyish and harmless but Arya called herself at attention again, not to underestimate him. After all he was the leader of the troops and she was sure that he was this for reasons. And as far as she believed, it was once a templar always a templar.

„Why would you think that? She asked right away. „Would you make a difference between other mages and me if I’d tell you that I did not spent my life in the Circle but ran to be an Apostate for several years?”

Now he raised an eyebrow. Scanned her face. „An Apostate? You?”

She shrugged. „Going to make me tranquil now?” her cocky voice feigned more boldness than she actually felt. She was scared as hell what he was about to do or say now.

„Maker! _Herald_ , no!” the words slipped from his lips without thinking. But she could not let it go.

„And if I was not your so called Herald? What if it proves that I just got this fucking thing by accident and there is nothing chosen about it?” her voice was already filled with temper and she stretched out her hand with the still itching green mark on it.

„Do Cassandra and Leliana know?” he asked instead of answering her question and she shook her head.

„Why do you came to me with this? We just met few hours ago.” suspicion smoldered in his amber eyes.

„Listen, I have dealt with enough Templars in my life to see that there are different kinds of people vowing into it. You seem to be a decent guy. Leliana scares the crap out of me and I don’t know enough about Seekers to have a picture of Cassandra well enough to bounce in with shit like this.”

He chuckled. Mostly because she had called him a _decent guy_. „And so you decide to turn to the Templar? I mean… the Ex-Templar? Because you think you can _handle_ me?”

„Because your kind is the most familiar to me. So, basically yes.” she paused a moment while they resumed to walk side by side through the snow covered area.

„You are aware that this fact raises the suspicion on you about Justinias death?” he asked and she nodded.

„You have talked to Cassandra. You may talk to Varric and Solas as well. They were there. They heard what I heard and for that they exactly know as much as I do.” She looked straight into his eyes and he could see no lie within.

She relaxed a bit when she saw him relaxing, too. He still looked serious and seemed to try to figure out what to do with her. She was still not sure if he would just grab her in the neck and deliver her to Cassandra, when he finally let out a deep sigh and said: „I’m not sure whether to be flattered or suspicious because you came to me first, but I can not ignore that you had your reasons to be cautious about your little secret.” he smirked somewhat between awkward and sarcastic over the last part. He doubted she would have come to him if she had known more about him or his life, but he was kind of grateful that she did not dug deeper before confessing. She may have knocked on things he still not was comfortable dealing with. Not to speak of talking about it freely to a mage who obviously was not really into circles and the usual policy regarding mages.

She sensed there was more but she decided that this was not the moment to investigate. As it seemed, there would be more occasions to know each other better and she was all in to do so. But for now she was just happy that he seemed not turning into one hostile pile of holiness and stayed reasonable.

„And what now?” she asked.

„I’ll talk to them.” Cullen sighed and Arya smiled her sweetest smile. That was even better than what she had imagined. He was already volunteering to take the shitty tasks from her…


End file.
